Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) including a channel having a graded doping profile and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of integrated circuit devices, multi-gate transistors such as tri-gate transistors and the like have become increasingly prevalent as devices continue to shrink in size. In a conventional tri-gate transistor, the source and drain are heavily doped n-type regions and the channel under the gate is a lightly doped p-type region. Also, a very high doping concentration gradient may be necessary in a conventional tri-gate transistor as the distance between the junctions of the CMOS devices is reduced to 10 nm or less. The doping concentration gradient is governed by the laws of diffusion law and the statistical distribution of dopant atoms. As such, it becomes increasingly difficult to control the doping concentration gradient as the distance between junctions reduces to 10 nm or less.